onepiecefandomcom_it-20200216-history
Discussioni utente:Meganoide
Welcome Hi, welcome to OnePiece Wiki Italia! Thanks for your edit to the Frutto del diavolo page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Uberfuzzy (Discussione) 17:56, 2010 apr 6 Amministratore sarei felice se vieni promossa.....--Stenogo 14:56, giu 1, 2010 (UTC) Vorrei conoscerti? Come ti chiami?, Anno di nascità?, dove vivi?, i tuoi interessi? se vuoi essere privata/oStenogo 15:04, giu 1, 2010 (UTC) manico.ste@hotmail.it se vuoi messaggiare o chattare... Tramite Wikipedia seguo un ordine preciso--Stenogo 12:30, giu 2, 2010 (UTC) Dovrebbe essere giusta quella di Wikipedia--Stenogo 12:41, giu 2, 2010 (UTC) Si ma serve come spunto, per me che non sono perfetto....in inglese--Stenogo 13:23, giu 2, 2010 (UTC) Tu traduci tramite traduttori o per tua esperienza in inglese--Stenogo 13:25, giu 2, 2010 (UTC) Fourth Shinobi World War arc mi puoi tradurre questo x favore su Narutopedia --Stenogo 11:20, giu 18, 2010 (UTC) Template:Music Ehilà, grazie per l'ave :D Comunque vorrei sapere se si potesse implementare un template:music simile a quella della wiki inglese affinchè possa completare il lavoro su Kaze wo Sagashite e le prossime opening/ending. K3nNy 08:23, ago 30, 2010 (UTC) Collaboratore anonimo non registrato 84.222.225.86 Meganoide, Collaboratore anonimo non registrato 84.222.225.86 sono io! Avevo dimenticato a fare il login K3nNy 13:04, ago 30, 2010 (UTC) Ho trovato questa wiki qualche mese fa cercando su google nomi collegati a one piece (come baroque works), trovando risultati sia su wikipedia che su onepiece.wikia.com... scendendo di pochi risultati però ho trovato pure la wikia italiana e ci ho fatto un salto. Qualche giorno fa però sono tornato e ho notato che, sebbene contenga circa 500 articoli (1/6 di quella inglese) è ancora poco conosciuta, e quindi mi sono registrato con l'obiettivo di dare il mio contributo, traducendo soprattutto articoli inglesi. chissà, magari potremmo anche entrare in collaborazione con onepiece.wikia.com (se non lo siamo gia) K3nNy 20:33, ago 30, 2010 (UTC) Discussione con K3nNy (per non incasinare troppo la pagina) Si, intendo proprio quella wiki. Comunque hai ragione, sto notando inoltre che mancano alcune pagine importanti, come quella su Rufy e sulla ciurma soprattutto, e che altre pagine sono incomplete. nb: ho appena creato il template:song :P K3nNy 20:59, ago 30, 2010 (UTC) Ho importato il template:quote e ho creato una wikiquote.png a tema!! spero ti piaccia! K3nNy 01:48, ago 31, 2010 (UTC) Ho aggiornato il Wikiquote.png. Confronta le due versioni, e dimmi quale secondo te è la migliore... sia come dimensioni reali che come miniatura per le citazioni. Wikiquote 1 / Wikiquote 2 --K3nNy 13:36, ago 31, 2010 (UTC) Come mai hai rimosso il collegamento alla copertina del volume 52, nella sezione Curiosità di One day? K3nNy 22:34, ago 31, 2010 (UTC) Dici? È solo un redirect alla pagina Pirati di Cappello di paglia --K3nNy 16:40, set 4, 2010 (UTC) Ah, hai ucciso tutte e due le pagine :D --K3nNy 16:43, set 4, 2010 (UTC) Sì, infatti. --K3nNy 17:06, set 4, 2010 (UTC) Marina Grazie e scusa per gli errori di ortografia ma come avrai visto la pagina era ancora incompleta e l'avrei ricontrollata e aggiornata in seguito (cioè oggi). Nei prossimi giorni ho intenzione di completare le pagine mancanti sui membri della Marina, se nessun altro se ne stava occupando ... E ci sarebbero altre cose che vorrei chiedere ... Caesar VII 08:08, set 5, 2010 (UTC) Non preoccuparti. Vorrei solo dei chiarimenti sul perchè è stato lasciato il nome giapponese per tutti i frutti del diavolo e se fosse possibile inserire quella tabella del personaggio che si può vedere in tutte le wiki per ogni personaggio appunto ...Caesar VII 07:12, set 6, 2010 (UTC) Perdonami per gli errori di battitura ma scrivo velocemente e qualcosa sfugge sempre...Hai ragione su Hagwor... Per i gradi ho visto che gli hai messi tutti in minuscolo, nella wiki inglese li lasciavano in maiuscolo (per es.Vice Admiral) ... Altri nomi come Governo Mondiale andrebbero lasciati con le iniziali maiuscole (come dire Repubblica Italiana). I template non li so creare, per questo chiedevo ... Prima o poi però sarà il caso di pensarci... Per le immagini, si possono prendere direttamente quelle presenti nella wiki inglese? Ho notato poi che molte pagine sono state copiate tali e quali dalle pagine di One Piece di wikipedia.it. Com'è la procedura qui? Si può fare? Caesar VII 07:12, set 6, 2010 (UTC) Il fatto è che la stragrande maggioranza di pagine di questa wiki è stata presa da wikipedia... Come punto di partenza andrebbero bene ma vanno tutte ampliate altrimenti questo progetto non avrebbe senso ... Il problema è che manca personale... Bisognerebbe anche organizzarsi sulla priorità delle pagine da creare e su come organizzarle... Caesar VII 11:46, set 6, 2010 (UTC) Perfetto, a te piacciono quelle delle isole, frutti ecc. a me piace fare quelle sui personaggi... Solo che non riesco a resistere quando vedo alcuni personaggi importanti che hanno solo le poche righe copiate da wikipedia e il lavoro da fare è enorme...Sono volenteroso ma servono aiuti... a fare pubblicità ci penserò io... Però vorrei che mi insegnassi come si fanno i template come Char box che si può vedere in tutte le pagine dei personaggi nella wiki inglese... Caesar VII 13:14, set 6, 2010 (UTC) Avevo fatto delle modifiche per vedere se si potevano aggiungere delle voci a quel template... Adesso le ho annullate e ho fatto come dicevi... Piuttosto perchè mi elimini sempre la sezione combattimenti maggiori? e perchè continui a mettere in minuscolo i gradi della marina quando questi vanno in maiuscolo, come tutti i seguenti nomi propri: Governo Mondiale, Nuovo Mondo, Flotta dei Sette, Frutti del Diavolo ecc. ? Insisto poi a scrivere i nomi dei Frutti del Diavolo nella loro traduzione italiana. Caesar VII 12:41, set 7, 2010 (UTC) : Va bene togliere la sezione combattimenti maggiori, solo avrei volutop che se ne discutesse prima... Con nomi come Flotta dei sette o Frutti del diavolo bisongna lasciare almeno la F maiuscola ma non con il Goeverno Mondiale perchè fino a prova contraria è il nome proprio dato al governo (tant'è vero che questo nome è anche riportato sulle bandiere sotto il simbolo della croce) Piuttosto i nomi dei frutti preferirei rimanessero nella loro traduzione italiana.Caesar VII 13:15, set 7, 2010 (UTC) Perchè hai tolto la sezione tecniche ad ogni personaggio? Non dirmi che era inutile... E se ne discute prima di cancellare qualcosa...Caesar VII 06:48, set 8, 2010 (UTC)